Through the Glass
by Censorship is a Cancer
Summary: Draco is forced into a protection program. Little does he know that in order to keep his parents safe, he must play alongside the thing he hates most: muggles. R&R.


A/N: This will be placed after HBB. Mainly because I have not read the seventh book. I know, I know, I'm behind on the times, but I'm doing my best! Grah!

Alright. Here goes. Reviews welcome!

CHAPTER ONE - Through the Glass.

"I understand that you're afraid, son." Came Narcissa's calming, loving tone as she brushed her son's hair from his eyes. Draco's terrified eyes shifted betwixt his mother and father, clearly worried as to what their final decision had come to. "But really... we have no other choice to keep you safe." Lucius could only nod, a disgruntled look upon his face, worry and dread mixing within his eyes.

"Why won't you tell me what's going on, mother?" Draco's tone feigned annoyance, though it was clear that his anxiousness to get the final verdict from their lips was filing painfully upon his shot nerves. "I-I don't understand. What choice did you have to make?"

The sound of apparation burst through Draco's eardrums, startling him almost out of his pale flesh. He whipped to face the newcomer, eyes narrowing as his hand almost flew to his wand. Good Lord, his paranoia never seemed to cease.

"Draco!" His mother shouted, grasping his arm and hurling the aim of his wand towards the ceiling to make sure whatever spell he cast didn't attack the newcomer. "Don't worry! Sweetheart..." she hissed, not caring for the few bits of rubble that fell from the ceiling as product of the spell Draco had cast. "It's the Minister of Magic. Please... just hear him out."

"What? The Minister? You're..." he shot his mother the most petrified glance, confusion riddling those piercing gray hues. "You're sending me to Azkaban?"

"No! No, never, my son! Never." She smoothed her trembling fingertips over her son's flushed cheeks, making sure to keep her cool as much as possible. Draco was losing his mind enough for the both of them.

"Mr. Draco Lucius Malfoy, you are hereby, until further notice, placed under the protection of the P.A.W.W."

"...Pawwwwww? Never heard of it." Draco gave the Minister a befuddled glare, arching a curious brow whilst slowly lowering his wand.

The Minister chuckled. "No, no, my dear boy, it is an acronym. The Protection Agency for Wizards and Witches. And nobody knows about us. Until we're needed."

"Good Lord, that's almost as terrible as Granger's little SPEW act." He muttered.

"Miss Granger's what?" The Minister inquired. Draco waved it off, pocketing his wand carelessly.

"Granger's little... thing with... saving house elves or whatever. Anyway, continue." He said quickly. Fudge seemed to grunt slightly at the idea of freeing house elves, shaking off the thought.

"No matter. This agency is guaranteed to keep you safe for as long as possible until this war blows over. Your parents requested it, of course."

Draco's eyes seemed to brighten somewhat. Protection? For him and his family?

"Mother?" He asked. He received only a nod from Narcissa in response. "We're going to be protected from... from You-Know-Who?" Still too petrified to say the name of the very frightening wizard he'd almost killed the greatest wizard in the world for, he gulped after using the nickname alone.

He received a shake of the head from his mother this time. His stomach fell into his shoes. "No, love..."

"Their cooperation in exchange for your protection, my boy." Fudge interrupted. The gray-eyed boy flashed a look of worry between his parents. Lucius still said nothing, though his expression was a bit more stern than before.

"And. If all goes as planned... this war will be over soon enough." Lucius' words almost seemed forced. As though he were hiding a different plan behind his teeth that he couldn't spill before the feet of such authorities. Clearly it was killing his pride asking for such help.

"But... what about you two? What..."

"You're protecting us by staying in hiding, dear." Narcissa said, cutting Lucius off before he could say anything. She smoothed her hands lovingly over her son's shoulders, hoping to calm his nerves at least a little bit. "We will be safe. And when this is all over, you'll come home and... and we can be a family again."

Draco paused a long moment, taking the small peck that his mother granted his cheek in stride of his decision to cooperate. Worry churned in his stomach. He had failed Voldemort and now his parents were going to be facing the punishment for him. That alone worried him. What was to become of them if he disappeared? What was to happen when Voldemort found out their treason? He hoped they would be alright.

"Where... where am I going? If you say Potter's, I'll slap you." He warned. Fudge had opened his mouth to say something, but he immediately thinned his lips in disapproval of the comment. The elderly man cleared his throat and continued.

"No, of course not..." he forced out a nervous laugh, adjusting his robes before pulling out a file beneath his robe, handing it to him. "You'll be staying with a young girl named Lucia Marie Valentine, along with her father, Joseph Douglas Valentine, who is a half-blood wizard and the top agent in PAWW's employ."

"Well if he's your top agent, then why isn't he here now?" Draco asked.

"Because I am to meet him with you in toe, my boy. Magic is being monitored by... er... You-Know-Who. Can't let Mr. Valentine get caught ferrying the boy You-Know-Who is after through Floo. It would end very badly and Valentine is too precious to the agency."

"Please, Draco. We don't have much time. We've already had your things packed." She motioned to his trunk. "I was even sure to pack... well... certain artifacts that I know are to your personal necessities." She assured him, her kind smile never fading. "Go, sweetheart. Just promise us you will stay hidden. Please. No matter the circumstance."

Draco didn't hesitate to nod. "If it will keep the both of you safe." He promised, moving to hug his mother tightly. After a moment, he had pulled away, then felt Lucius' hand upon his shoulder.

"Be safe, boy." Lucius said, attempting to keep the worry from his eyes as well as his tone. Draco merely nodded, deciding not to push his luck.

"You too... old man." He replied, smirking somewhat. Lucius chuckled a moment, then patted his shoulder and watched the boy haul his trunk towards Fudge, who had his arm outstretched for Draco to take hold of.

The silver-eyed boy watched as the last vision he had of his parents was zapped to black.


End file.
